Freedom Planet/Development
This article is all about the development of Freedom Planet. Freedom Planet started its development around 2011 in form of a Sonic the Hedgehog fangame with Sonic game typical elements but it was decided to change them up in order for the game to become a commercial title. https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/galaxytrail/freedom-planet-high-speed-platform-game The game was developed using Multimedia Fusion 2 and is powered with a Sonic fan game engine called Sonic Worlds, with version 1.2c as its base, later including features from version 1.3 and above. Character Development Over the course of production and development, many characters received huge overhauls in their personal designs and characteristics. All characters eventually received cel shading as well. Stage Names/Order Over the course of the development, Strife changed the names and order of the stages. Initially, the game only was supposed to have five stages, but they increased to ten finished stage, with five other (known) ending scrapped. Builds Soundtracks A majority of soundtrack also either went completely unused, or received upgrades and/or overhauls. Unused/Scrapped Alternate Color palettes/Costumes It was originally possible to change the color of Lilac's clothes, Carol's scarf and Milla's hair/bracelets in five different colors for each, resulting in alternate Color Palettes for the girls. Milla also has one unused costume. Lilac Lilac Palette Black.png|Black Lilac Palette Yellow.png|Gold Lilac Palette Pink.png|Red Lilac Palette Green.png|Green Carol Carol Tea Yellow.png|Yellow Carol Tea Blue.png|Blue Carol Tea Lavender.png|Pink Carol Tea White.png|White Carolpalletes.PNG|All Character select icons palettes Milla File:Millared.PNG|Red File:Millablue.PNG|Blue File:Millapurple.PNG|Purple File:Millabrown.PNG|Black/Brown/Burgundy Millapalletes.PNG|All Character select icon palettes Milla Chaser.png|A Spectrum Chasers outfit. Screens Debug Character Select Present in build 1.13.4 up to build 1.15.5 was a debug character select, which allowed to select all five characters and between five different color palettes, each for Lilac, Carol and Milla. Areas Lilac's Treehouse (Day) Lilac's Treehouse at daytime. It's used as the location for cutscenes but isn't normally accessible. Originally, it was meant as a hub area in which the player can save their game and look at the special items (most likely the codecs) that have been collected.Freedom Planet A bit of the area can be explored. It's possible to go inside the treehouse and enter the living room but it's not possible to go upstairs to the bedroom. When the area as entered with anyone other than Lilac, she can be seen sitting outside on a bench next to the bridge by the treehouse. Talking to her triggers a voice clip spoken by the player (carol_hililac as Carol and milla_hililac as Milla), with Lilac answering with another voice clip (lilac_whatsupcarol and lilac_hellomilla respectively). Lilac's Treehouse (Night) Nearly identical to Lilac's Treehouse (Day), but at nighttime instead. Torque in his shellduck disguise along with his tent can be seen in the left of the screen. Dialogue Hedgehog Lilac's voice recording had much lower audio when compared to Dragon Lilac's. In addition, the following dialogue was either removed, altered, or never implemented into the final builds. Regardless, the voice recording for most, if not all, of the removed dialogue for the characters still exists: See also: The quotes section of Lilac, Carol, Milla, Torque, Neera, Brevon. As their dialogue was still recorded for Freedom Planet. Dragon Valley * Carol: Try and catch me this time! * Lilac: Way ahead of you! * Carol: I can't wait! This is gonna be the best Charge-Up ever! * Lilac: Just take from the rich, okay? * Carol: Got it! * Lilac: You swear? * Carol: Pinky swear! Lilac's Treehouse (Day) * Lilac: I'm sorry about running off on you back there... * Carol: Yeah, well, it happens... * Carol: We can trust this guy, right? * Lilac: Well, what if he's telling the truth? What if the stone really can be taken? You know what'll happen then, right? * Carol: No more Charge-ups? * Lilac: Exactly. Relic Maze * Carol: Then why are you here? * Gong: She's protecting our guests this evening. Can't be too careful with all these robots runnin' around. * Neera: If you're here to recharge, there's a line over there. Otherwise I suggest you let us do our jobs. (Scene between Lilac and Carol) * Lilac: Follow me! * Lilac: We're gonna steal the Kingdom Stone before they do! * Carol: Whoa, really? * Lilac: Well, we'll give it right back. Come on! Lilac's Treehouse (Night) * Torque: Are you sure it's okay for me to set up a tent here? * Lilac: It's the least we can do after what happened today... * Torque: Eh, don't blame yourself. You did everything you could. I'll get the stone back somehow. * Lilac: Can I ask you something? (Scene between Lilac, Carol and Milla) * Carol: Like what? * Lilac: Well... Do you ever think about your family? I mean, about seeing them again someday? * Carol: I think about my big sister sometimes. I dunno... It's not like I can go back there anytime soon. * Lilac: Yeah... * Milla: I wish I had a sister, but nothing's happened yet. I tried shooting stars, crystal balls, chewing grass... * Carol: How 'bout rubbing your ears? I did that when I was little. * Lilac: You know what? Carol and I can be your sisters! * Milla: You can DO THAT?? * Lilac: Sure, why not? * Milla: I guess that works afterall! Thanks Carol! (Scene between Lilac, Carol and Torque) * Lilac: So, you're an alien then? * Torque: Pretty much, yeah. * Carol: Space cooties! * Torque: You don't believe me. * Lilac: Actually, I do. * Torque: Really? * Lilac: They say that a long time ago, dragons came to Avalice and mixed with our ancestors. * Carol: And not just ones like Lilac. Huge ones, like in the movies! * Lilac: So I guess it's not much of a stretch for other things to be out there too. * Torque: I see... (Scene between Lilac, Carol, Milla and Torque) * Torque: Just remember something really important... Don't talk about our mission unless I say so. * Torque: We do not want the whole world thinking we're crazy. * Lilac: Understood. * Carol: I dunno about you guys, but I'm exhausted. * Lilac: Yeah, we better get some shut-eye. We've got a big day ahead of us. * Torque: Lilac... * Torque: Thank you. Fortune Night *Carol: He seems a little... *Lilac: Eccentric? *Carol: Un-Mayor-ish. *Lilac: That too. *Torque: We better play along anyway. This is our chance to prove that Brevon exists. *Torque: Might need to study this later... *Lilac: Let's ask Zao's Palace *Carol: Me too! *Lilac: Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa, you both like something? Is this the end of the world? (Scene between Lilac, Carol and Milla) *Lilac: Good job, Milla! *Milla: Thanks! *Carol: What's going on?! Zao's Airship *Torque: I gotta admit, your planet looks pretty cool. *Carol: Thanks, I guess. *Carol: What's your planet like? *Torque: Well, there's a lot of water. Over 80% of my world is covered in it. *Carol: Does it have sharks? *Torque: What? *Carol: Y'know, sharks. Big fish with lots of teeth. *Torque: Oh, yeah, quite a lot. *Carol: What about ninjas? *Torque: That's a weird name for a fish. *Carol: You got a lot to learn about this planet. (Scene between Lilac, Carol, Milla and Torque) *Lilac: Torque, are you thinking what I'm thinking? *Torque: I think it's crazy enough to work! *Lilac: Alright girls, here's the plan. We're gonna run to the other ships and kung-fu their cannons. *Carol: Let's do it! *Milla: It's time to be brave! Jiang River Aqua Tunnel *Milla: What are you gonna do to me? *Neera: Relax. It's dishonorable to hurt small children. *Neera: Follow me. Jade Creek Outskirts *Spade: I'm not doing the buddy-buddy thing with you. As soon as we're in, I'm flying solo. *Carol: Whatever you say, pal. Battle Glacier *Lilac: Uh, excuse me... *Gong: You're alive? *Lilac: Of course! I was the one who led that dragon here. *Carol: And guess what, Mayor Zao? Lilac said that the invaders have a lot of treasure on their ship! *Zao: Of course! Hear this, my friends! There's treasure to be won from this battle! Even if you don't fight for freedom, fight for wealth! For glory! For everlasting chow mein! (while the heroes go riding into battle) *Zao: Gyaah! *Gong: It's an ambush! Keep moving! We'll hold them off! *Zao: You better! Alright. While you're driving my tank, I only have two rules... Aim, and fire! (Boss fight) *Dail: It seems that I have underestimated your strength. Not this time! *Lilac: Do your worst! *Torque: We've beaten you before and we'll do it again! *Carol: Yeah, what are you gonna do? Throw robots at us? Giant robots with lasers in their buttcheeks maybe? *Lilac: Carol, you jinxed us! *Carol: So did you and Torque! *Milla: Is anyone else feeling a little scared right now? (After defeating Dail's Shade Beast) *Milla: LOOK OUT! (Scene between the heroes and Spade) *Carol: Y'know, for once I'm actually glad to see you show up. Final Dreadnought (Round 3) *Brevon: Remove the device! *Brevon: I won't ask you again. Throw it to me! *Brevon: Just like I said... right in harm's way. *Brevon: I bet she doesn't like you very much now! *Brevon: Go on, then. Show your friends just how angry you are! Ending Scenes *Torque: C'mon! Lilac! *Lilac: The stone! *Torque: We're out of time! *Lilac: But our world won't survive without it! Take Milla and go! I'll catch up! *Carol: I gotta help her! *Carol: No no no NO!! *Torque: We'll blast our way through it! To the ship! (later scene after the Kingdom Stone's new form was revealed) *Carol: Hmm... *Carol: Brevon still got your tongue? *Lilac: Do you think he was telling the truth? About trying to save his homeworld and all? *Carol: I don't know, but, if he was, then, well, we showed him how it was done. *Lilac: Yeah... *Carol: Hey... Who's a grumpy little Lilac? Who's a gwumpy little Wiwac? *Lilac: Hey! Thanks. (before Torque's rocket lifts off) *Torque: It's funny... I'll be taking off exactly where I crashed in the first place. (after Torque's rocket leaves) *Lilac: Aww, don't worry girls. We'll get Space Cooties back here someday. *Carol: Yeah. Miscellaneous Items Monitors Some monitors icons received overhauls or were just completely unused. In order starting left scrolling: * Crystal, Petals, Fire shield, Lightning shield. * Water Shield, Invincible, Speed-up, 1-up (Lilac). * Empty (possibly Carol 1-up), Leaf Shield, Earth Shield, Keystone. * Yen, Chicken, Empty, Blank In the August 4th prototype, all monitor power-ups were finalized, but not their shape. Eventually, the five shield power-ups and the invincibility were redesigned in the final release. The Crystal Box was completely reshaped differently from the others. Monitor August 4th Wood.png|Wood Shield/Monitor Monitor August 4th Water.png|Water Shield/Monitor Monitor August 4th Fire.png| Fire Shield/Monitor Monitor August 4th Metal.png| Metal Shield/Monitor Monitor August 4th Earth.png|Earth Shield/Monitor Monitor August 4th Invincibility.png|Invincibly. Monitor August 4th Crystals.png|Crystal Monitor. Completely overhauled in the Final Build. Potions Potions can be found, but are ultimately unused. There are five total, and each potion color corresponds to a Shield Crystal of the matching color. Interestingly, the concept idea is reused for ''Freedom Planet 2''. Leftover Objects A handful of leftover objects remainshttps://tcrf.net/Freedom_Planet_(Windows,_Mac_OS_X,_Linux)#Invsible_Objects: PlayStation Vita and Android Ports Strife considered making an Android port of the game but decided to save up money to port the game to PlayStation Vita, which sadly never released. However though, eventually there would be a PlayStation 4 port of the game.Sonic Retro- Retro Interviews: The Freedom Planet Invades Florida Supercon Edition Gallery Lilac Old.png|Lilac's original design Serpentine Slug Concept.png|Serpentine as a Slug Concept art. Dragon Valley Lilac Colorswap.png| Lilac in Dragon valley shown with her Yellow color palette. Torque (Early) Pose.png|Another sprite of early Torque, this time in his iconic pose. Serpentine Prerelease.png|A small, early screenshot of Pre-release Serpentine. Videos References Category:Beta Content Category:Cut Content Category:Mechanics Category:Freedom Planet subpage